shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff of the Nine Dragons and Eleven Demons/BOOOOOOM!
BOOOOOOM! or Infernal Core by anyone other than Bakugao, is the upgraded version of the original Staff of the Nine Dragons and Eleven Demons. Overview Infernal Core is an upgrade added on top of the original powers of the Staff, due to her encounter with Hugo. Functionally the Staff works the same until the command is given as the command activates the extra functionalities of the Staff. This upgrade was created with versatility and strategic choice in mind as Bakugao's staff was rather one dimensional in its usage, being only useful for exploding things at long range. Attributes The additional attributes added to the Staff in Infernal Core are: *'The temperament and ferocity of wasps' *'The flying ability of wasps' *'The infrared sensing of snakes' *'The patience of a praying mantis' *'The Fire generation and resistance of a dragon.' *'The silk production of a spider' *'The mucus production of a slug' Usage Fire Production The main advantage over the original form of the staff is that Infernal Core is capable of not only creating explosive bits of itself to shoot but furthermore is able to produce immense flames capable of burning and melting anyone at the point of their release. Bakugao is able to release these flames in a single stream or as an explosive burst of fire in every direction by spinning the staff in a certain configuration around her while saying the appropriate "spell". Furthermore Bakugao is even able of adding this fire production to bombs to emit fire before going off. Heat-Seeking Missile Creation The most functional quality of life change of Infernal Core is the added ability of the projectiles becoming heat-seeking when issued with the right spell. With the unique existence of these projectiles they are fully capable of flying after an opponent for seemingly infinite ranges without giving up irregardless of where they hide or the time of day. Interestingly because of the loyalty of a dog that was originally added the missiles will never lock on on allies of Bakugao or Bakugao herself, even if tricked into flying straight into them they'll be able to fly around the obstacle. Mid-air Mine Creation With the flight of wasps and the patience of a praying mantis Bakugao is able to create incredibly powerful mines that can levitate in mid air or be inserted underground possibly for later use. The mines will only go off when their respective target comes close enough for the ferocity of the wasps to kick in and thus explode. Furthermore because of the added fire production that Infernal Core has the mines can be set to instead of floating until someone comes close enough for them to explode they can simply release fire as they float in mid air in single streams or in every directional. String and Mucus Bomb The last few additions to Infernal Core enable Bakugao to create even more intricate explosive straps utilizing threads of explosive material or explosive mucus capable of being applied to any surface or body. They can also predictably release fire with the right spell. Techniques TBA Trivia *Bakugao only actually refers to it as Infernal Core when explaining what Hugo called the project. *Special thanks to User:Powerhouse411 for inspiring the upgrade.